


Safe And Sound

by RaelleExile



Series: Safe and Sound [1]
Category: Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins, The Hunger Games (Movies)
Genre: F/M, the hunger games - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:22:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23923810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaelleExile/pseuds/RaelleExile
Summary: Kailyn Flynn lives in District Four, working as a shop owner and collector of shells and found items in the ocean. She lived her life not training for The Hunger Games but just trying to get by after her mother ran off when she was fifteen.Finnick Odair is a victor and one of Kailyn's closest friends in the district. The two have formed a bond years ago and it has only gotten stronger.With this being her final year to be reaped into the games Kailyn is excited for the fear to end and the chance for her and Finnick to seal their relationship into being more than friends. But with the twist of the games, Kailyn is reaped into the games.This year the games being bigger and more fierce as it is the Third Quarter Quell.  Follow her journey in the arena and the aftermath that games caused.Welcome to the 75th Hunger Games and third Quarter Quell!
Relationships: Finnick/OC: Kailyn Flynn
Series: Safe and Sound [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1724539
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

**_After_ **

My body feels broken, my brain is fuzzy and vision blurry. I watch as the silver hovercraft covers the light, my body going limp on the ground from the blood loss in my arm and side. It’s now reaching dangerous levels but they should fix me up. They fixed last year’s winner up and he was much worse off than me. I won though. I won the 75th Hunger Games. A smile falls across my face as the clamp lifts me into the air and into the safety of the hovercraft. 

Once inside doctors lifted me to an operating table, the jacket and shirt cut open so they could start fixing my wounds. Standing above me, worried with tears down his cheeks is the 65th winner, Finnick Odair. “I won” I Croke out, making him laugh and push the hair behind my ear.

“You did and I knew you would.” He replies his voice moving into a more tunnel-like sound as I begin to pass out from blood loss and pain white light filling my vision field before dark.

Beeping. Annoying beeping and stiffness are the first things I feel and hear when coming back into consciousness. The second thing is the fact that I am completely naked only covered by a thin blanket. I must be back in the Capital and in a recovery room from surgery. The last thing I remember right now is Finnick in the hovercraft after I won the games. I won the Quarter Quell. 

Slowly sitting up, I take the IV needle out of my arm taking in my surroundings. Nestled neatly on the end of my bed are underwear, a pair of black legging type pants, a cream t-shirt and a white sweater. On top of the clothes are a pair of white slip-on shoes. I change into everything, looking at my body in the mirror before I put the clothes on. The deep cut in my side and arm are completely gone, only a small scar on my side, my arm clean. My body, however, is not as thin as I thought it would be. After three weeks in the arena and very little food, I thought maybe I’d be thinner. I guess while I was out the Capital decided to surgically add the weight back, my chest being slightly bigger than I remember. 

Quickly dressing I step out from behind the curtain looking around the empty recovery unit, no Avoxes and or doctors or nurses. I walk over to a window looking down at the Capital below me, people walking around in brightly coloured clothing. Screens flashing the news of my winning and when the interviews will be broadcasted. 

Down the hall the doors open and I see him, my heart picking up and my feet running towards him. Finnick. Without a second thought, I’m barreling into his arms hugging him tightly, his arms around me hugging back just as tight. We’re silent as we hug, just taking in the presence of each other as the fear of dying was so intimate before the games started. Having to stand on my toes for the hug I lay my head against his chest taking in all that’s Finnick. 

“I lived,” I say quietly, making him chuckle, rubbing my back. 

“You did, I knew you would,” he says, and we pull apart only a little bit, arms still wrapped around my waist. “I never gave up on you.” Our little moment is broken as the sound of the door opens again and he steps back. Looking down at my feet I compose myself, looking to face Leafy Trinket the escort from District 4 also related to Effie the District 12 escort. She grins at me, eyes filled with tears. 

“I’m so proud of you!” she cheers pulling me into a massive hug. I hug her back, stepping aside. “I knew you would win, now we gotta get you to Cinna. Your crowning is in five hours.” She grabs my hand pulling me to follow her, I look back to Finnick who just grins and shakes his head. 

“I’ll see you later,” he replies before I’m walking through the same door Leafy walked through. We leave the hospital taking a car to the Tribute Center, riding up the elevator to the fourth floor. I’m led to my room, the place feeling more empty than three weeks ago. Leafy leaves me in my room as I wait for the prep team to come and get me ready. 

Pacing the space, I find myself lifting my shirt standing in the mirror staring at my small scar. The cut was bigger but now what’s left is just a small scar. The remainder of my time in the games. The remainder of what happened in that arena Too bad I still have dark memories. Dopping to the ground, my back against the bed I cover my face with my hands, my breathing rapid as I struggle to get air into my lungs. Clutching my chest, tears burn my cheeks and my body heats up with fear. 

Flashes across my sight as I’m back in that wasteland, the rubble and stone and blood. So much blood and screaming. It’s all back in my head, the sounds of my friends dying. The scream tears from my throat like some kind of possession. The screaming won’t stop, my own and the memories. 

“Make it stop! Make it stop!” I hear but I can’t tell if it’s me or somebody else. “Please make this stop.” 

“Kay? Kailyn, can you hear me?” I hear a voice call. Not like the others, more worried. It’s Finnick, he’s not supposed to be here. “Kailyn!” he shouts his voice louder, drowning out the rest. 

“Finnick, they won’t stop screaming,” I whisper, feeling his arms around me, pulling me into him. The screaming died out and brought me back to reality. I grab onto his shirt, crying in his chest.

“Shh. It’s okay. The games are done. They are over.” he says hugging me tightly. I bury my face into his chest, my tears soaking his shirt. Finnick rubs my back whispering sweet things to me, to help calm me down. “We can postpone the interview until tomorrow,” he says as I sit back against my bed, looking around the room, Cinna, the prep team and others are looking at me worried and confused on what’s happening. Seeing how I may be letting them down I build the courage and stand up. 

“I can do this. I am the 75th hunger games, victor.” Finnick grabs my hand giving it a soft squeeze and Leafy grins. 

“Yes you are, now let’s show the world that you are the winner.” She shoots out Finnick and herself leaving me at the mercy of my prep team and Cinna. They shower me, sit me in a chair as one does my hair and the other my makeup, Cinna prepping the gown I will be wearing. Finishing my hair and makeup, he helps me into a seafoam blue dress, the front falling just above my knees while the back falls lower. The neckline and bust have little gold seashells and starfish. 

Once dressed I’m escorted out to the living room. Caesar Flickerman was already there talking to Finnick. Putting on my best winner smile, I strut in making everyone in the room turn to look at me. Finnick grins his jaw almost dropping, once again. Caesar grins wide and motions for me to sit on the couch. The light turns on and Ceaser begins. 

“Welcome! Welcome! I’m so pleased to start today off with a special interview. Welcoming into the victor’s circle is Kailyn Flynn, the winner of the 765th Hunger Games and the third Quarter Quell!” 

**_Before_ **

Reaping day. It’s the day everyone dreads, in every district except one and two, they train for this. In four we do a bit but also that’s only if you are wealthy enough to train. If you’re not as wealthy, training is last on your mind, first is how to make money. For me, first on my mind is, how to fool peacekeepers that my mother is still here when I know she ran off to some district with a man. Probably became an Avoex if I’m being honest with myself but as an eighteen-year-old, I’m technically free to live on my own. 

Lying in bed I stare at my ceiling dreading the day. I don’t have work today, nobody does. It's a holiday in Panem. The word holiday used loosely. Normally Mondays I work in town as a shop owner selling shells and items lost at sea. Most times I’m out diving and collecting the items myself. It’s against the law but this District we tend to look away. If you’re not training for the games you’re breaking the law. 

Sitting up in bed I look around my bedroom wondering if this will be my last time here, last time waking up in this bed. This is the same thought process I’ve had since my mother left, worried I would be taken away or reaped into the games. I’m not bad at fighting, I’m pretty handy with a trident but watching last year's victors Katniss and Peeta Melkark, how they knew how to hunt and survive I see that if I’m thrown into the games. I’ll lose. 

I could sneak out for a quick dive this morning before I have to get ready for the Reaping. Throwing my blankets off, I change into my swimming gear, laying out a dress for later before I leave my house. Running down past the docs, passing the massive ships that set out for fishing on regular days, I sneak to the farthest end holding my breath as I jump into the water. The fencing for the district has broken and I can swim out past and into the open waters. 

Surfacing I catch my breath and look back, smiling at the freedom I’ve found when swimming like this. Paddling to a small island, I find the hiding spot of my diving gear and boat pushing it out onto the water. Most peacekeepers stay within the boundaries and hovercrafts as well so I won’t be caught but I plan on keeping closer to the island so I can make a quick escape if need be. The wind blowing through my hair as I drive my boat out into a known good diving space. 

Dropping the anchor I suit up in gear, jumping into the cool water. Checking my oxygen levels I begin to swim down, the bottom always holding the best finds. Coming across a set of underwater cliffs I search them for shells, putting the ones I find into my little bag attached to my hip. Swimming deeper and deeper in the water, I come across some interesting shells collecting them in my bag before sitting on a ledge fixing my rebreather before surfacing to collect more air. Across the way, I spot water splashing by my boat.

Fearing it’s a Peacekeeper I dive back down into the water hiding, hoping they will bypass my boa without care. The shadow grows closer and closer until it is above me, the legs swishing until he dives the face coming into view. It’s my friend Finnick Odair. He won the 65th Hunger Games a while back. How did we become friends? He caught me sneaking back from a dive trip and joked about reporting me, my mom just left and I was terrified. But he kept my secret and we developed some kind of bond. Now it’s friendship. 

Rolling my eyes I throw up a middle than laughing we swim back to the surface, me splashing him. “You dick, I thought you were a Peacekeeper,” I say making him laugh.

“What are you doing out today, it’s reaping day, the docs are crawling with Peacekeepers,” he replies, snatching my collection bag from my waist. Opening it to look through. 

“That’s why. Because it’s Reaping day, and I could pawn off some of the nicer collectables to a Peacekeeper for a good price.” I say snatching it back. The two of us swim to the island, sitting on the beach, him having brought some snacks. We share the food and water the waves. 

“It’s your final year, are you nervous?” he asks looking over at me as I hold a flat stone in my hand not meeting his gaze. Over the years being on the poorer side of four, I’ve had to put my name in extra times for rations. This year's Quarter Quell announcement added extra fear, instead of just two tributes from each, it’s three and only between the ages of sixteen and eighteen. With no volunteers allowed. The arena will be picked from a past fan favourite but revamped. 

“I can’t be...” I say and throw the stone, skipping a few times before sinking. “A little. I didn’t train at all, I’d die on the first day.” I look at him and sigh. Finnick gives me a small smile. 

“Not if it’s a water arena, you’d win. But I believe you’d win either way.” He grabs my hand giving it a squeeze. “C'mon let’s head back before the docs are swarmed in Peacekeepers.” He starts the boat engine up and we drive back around the island, stashing it then driving to swim the short distance back to the docs. We part ways back at our homes, him needing to be set for the Reaping, to get dressed for the reaping. 

I pour my collection I gathered today on the table sorting them into piles before I shower off the seawater smell and dress in a simple pale pink dress with darker pink roses as the pattern. It’s my favourite dress I own and with my final year as an eligible tribute next year, I don't have to worry about the games anymore.

Maybe it will bring me luck. Leaving my hair down in it’s waves, I put on a locket I found diving and slipped on some wedge heeled shoes I bought a couple weeks ago. I had extra money from diving and saw them thinking they were cute. I eat a quick breakfast before leaving my house, following the herds of people as they walk to the centre of town where the reaping will be held. 

Mothers are holding their children tightly hoping they don’t lose a child today others, from the academy proud and ready to be reaped. Most times they volunteer when a poorer or younger child gets reaped but it’s an honour to be in the games. On the stage, a woman in bright green hair and outfits stands to talk to the group of victors. Behind her sitting in a chair, looking dashing is Finnick with a couple other District Four victors. Seeing me he gives a small wave and wink as I stand to wait to be checked in. 

They prick my finger, drop my blood then send me to stand with the other girls my age. We stand to wait, some worried most ready as Leafy begins her boring speech before the reaping, showing a video then starting. She grins walking over to the bowl filled with girls' names. Swishing her hand around in the bowl before pulling out a paper with the name on it, walking over to the microphone. She grins opening the paper reading the first name. 

“Rosie Pike!” she announces the girl falling to the ground crying. I recognized her, she couldn’t afford to be trained at the academy either. She walks up to the stage, half being dragged by Peacekeepers as she wails. Once up there Leafy walks to the boy's bowl, doing the same thing she did for the girls before pulling a name out. 

“Daxton Hughs!” she calls and Daxton throws his arms in the cheering. He trained, he oozes winner's confidence. Keeping my head down as Leafy walks back to the girl's bowl to draw the final tribute. District Four got picked to send another girl in. The swish of the hand then the draw of the name. 

“Kailyn Flynn!” With one word my world shatters and I look to see Finnick raise from his chair and everyone turn to look at me. “Come on up dear,” she says my feet moving on autopilot as I walk, Peacekeepers escorting me to the stage. I look at Finnick who puts on a happy face but underneath is worried. Leafy grins and makes the tributes stand next to each other.

“The tributes for this year's 75th Hunger Games!” The crowd cheers. 

Right away after the reaping, we are pulled into the justice hall and me to our own rooms to say goodbye to loved ones. I don’t have many close friends here let alone family so nobody is going to come to say goodbye. I just sit by the widow hugging my knees to my chest. What’s going to happen to my house if I don’t come back. What about my job and the things I’ve collected. What will become of that place? 

The door opens drawing my attention confused about who is going to come to see me. It’s May the baker. I’ve done trade with her for years and she knows about my mother leaving. You could say she is like my family. 

“Come here, girl.” She says, opening her arms pulling me in for a tight hug. “You can win. You are strong.” She whispers in my ear as we hug. 

“I didn’t train. Everyone else is so much better than me.” I say as we sit down. May smiles at me. 

“But you know to survive. You could have been a lot worse off when your mother left but you survive and you can win this.” She gives me a small package of cookies. 

“If I don’t. I have a stash of things, shells and trinkets that can be sold. Keep them safe.” 

“You will.” The door opens again with a peacekeeper taking her out leaving me alone once again. I hold the packet of cookies tightly as the doors open and I’m escorted to the train, the car driving through the district everyone cheering and waving. I keep my brave face on as we drive knowing sponsors could send me gifts in the arena. That could save me. 

Once on the train, I keep to myself in my room coming to terms with this fact. With the fact that I could die in two weeks. We’ll be in the Capital by tomorrow night, which then I will be prepped for the parade. Right after as tributes train for a week and a half. The games being so much bigger and having 36 in the arena this year they gave us an extra few days to train and prep. 

I wonder out of all the victors what three will join us this year and train us. Will Finnick come or will he stay home and watch. My mind wonders about my mother and her running. What she would think of this if she knew. Would I have trained in the academy and been more prepared for the games?

As my mind keeps wandering the door to my room opens, Finnick standing in the doorway. I jump off the bed throwing myself into his arms hugging him tightly. He hugs me back, the room, falling silent as the train flys through the districts. 

“I’m not fine,” I admit my voice is full of fear. We step back from the hug and Finnick puts his hands on my shoulders. 

“You got this. I asked to train you, fought for it. They wanted to give me Dax but Kay, you can win this.” He replies and I shake my head. 

“I didn’t go to the academy for the last couple of years. I just break the rules by diving but I can’t win this.” I say and he smiles. 

“Kailyn you can do this. Trust in me.” He says. We sit on my bed, nothing else said between us as the train begins to move. Finnick being on the train is new, he normally stays behind in the district not wanting to be in the Capital unless he has to be. Most of the time during the games we’d go out diving and hanging out on our secret island outside of the District. 

During the night I woke up finding him gone from my cabin, probably went back to his cabin, probably to not cause suspicion or anything. Sleep will be hard for the next few weeks, fear will eat me alive if i don’t somehow control it. Sitting up in my bed I eat one of my cookies from the gift from May the baker and watch the Reaping in other districts. It doesn’t help ease the nerves but it does help put me to sleep. 

The following day I stayed in my cabin for most of it until going to the last car to watch the scenery. Meeting the other tributes on the train will just bring more pain, we’re gonna be close together during training and I just don’t feel up to talking games or hearing stories from the victors. Finnick tells me from his games, and I remember watching his. He was so young, only 14 when he got reaped and won but he did it. Maybe I could win too. I just have to push aside this fear and win.

I’m not ugly either and could get sponsors on my looks and I did attend training at the academy until the age of fifteen. When my mother left, if this stupid anxiety left my body I could find the determination to win. I could live life back in Four with Finnick. We could maybe finally be together. 

That last thought of mine makes me smile. A small hopeful smile. We talked a lot about it, about us together. He was with Annie, a fellow victor but she ended up falling in love with a Capital man and now lives there. Finnick and I have over the years gotten closer and closer, until one night while stargazing on our island we kissed. It was my first ever kiss and it felt electric. Sadly we agreed until I turned nineteen we couldn’t date because of the fear of being Reaped into the games. It’s not that it is illegal but with the possibility of us being separated forever because of the games, we decided to wait. 

The door to the cabin opens and I look to see Finnick walking over carrying a try with two plates of food. He sits next to me handing one of the plates over. “You haven’t eaten, let alone left your room all morning. You need to eat.” I look at the plate full of different things I haven’t tried before. 

“I’m not very hungry,” I say putting the plate down. Finnick frowns and pushes it to me. 

“You need to eat.” he looks at me with pleading eyes. “Please.” Picking up the plate again I take a bite out of the weird orange stew-like food that is over top of rice. It’s delicious. The room is quiet as we both eat, me trying to be as polite as I can even though every inch of my body wants to scarf down this delicious food. 

“How long until we reach the Capital,” I ask, setting my plate on a coffee table. Finnick finishes his plate full, setting it next to mine. 

“Soon.” he moves closer to me, both of us looking out of the window. “I wanted you to see these parts differently. On a trip to the Capital for our Honeymoon.” he touches my hand softly. The smile back on my lips. 

“One day we will do that but first we have to get through this,” I say looking at him, our fingers lacing together. Finnick smiles proudly. 

“We will one day,” he repeats. The room goes dark for a moment as we pass into a tunnel then pulling into the capital station I can hear the cheers of capital residents surrounding the platform. Putting on a massive smile I wave, Finnick nodding knowing what I am doing. Winning sponsors.


	2. Tenuous Beginnings & Winnings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Following the Reaping is the tribute parade and say one of training for Kailyn but out of the arena, Kailyn is haunted by memories and nightmares that prevent her from sleeping. She's faced with a tenuous situation.

**_Before_ **

The last agonizing rip of hair being ripped off my leg ending with a sharp wince from me. I’ve been in the prep room for seeing my stylist. They’ve cleaned, waxed, shaved plucked and more to me making me capital ready. I’ve what they call glammed up before, long time ago but it was for a school thing and never this intense. The prep team rinses my body off with water once more, before leaving me alone in an empty room, dressed in a white silky robe. I hope my stylist doesn’t dress me in some stupid costume, I want to make an impression not costume up. 

The door of the room opens and I sit up seeing the District 12 stylist from last year. Cinna. I thought he’d be with District 12 again this year, everyone wants him especially after what he did for Katniss last year. He smiles at me and holds out his hand.

“Hi, I’m Cinna.” He says and I shake it. 

“I’m Kailyn. I thought you’d be with twelve again?” I ask before I stop myself. “Sorry, that’s really rude of me to say. I’m just scared.” Cinna laughs, sitting in a chair across from me. 

“No, it’s fine Kailyn. Finnick talked to Kaitness and we were able to switch, he told me about you.” Cinna pulls out a notebook full of drawings and sketches. “Tonight is the Tribute Parade. Dress you up and show you off.” 

“They like when we do it based on our district, I'm from four,” I reply and sigh. “They tend to put District Four in fishing waders or something.” Cinna grins, standing up moving some hair behind my ear.

“I don’t want to do that, I want to showcase the water and ocean. The mysteries that lie underwater.” I smile, liking his thought process. 

“Like shells,” I reply and he nods grinning, showing me his design sketch. The finished product is ready; he just wanted to see how I would feel about the idea. Cinna begins to put my hair up and do my makeup before he brings out the final dress design. He’s right it’s not like a costume, it’s a stunning gown reminiscent of a queen.  The other girl from four, Rosie has a gown that is very similar to mine with a slightly different hue of blue. 

Standing in the mirror of the dressing room, I take in the gown I'm dressed in. It’s a pale seafoam, sleeveless but attached to the shoulders is a long broken sleeve like a cape. The embroidery of dark green vines and shells. Cinna comes over adding a final touch to Rosie and me of a shell-like crown. Daxton is shirtless wearing skin-tight black pants, a shell necklace and is holding a cartoon-like trident. Cinna helps me into the chariot smiling. Next to me is Daxton and on the other side of him is Rosie. 

The chariots begin to move as they start to leave into the alley, the sounds of the capitol citizens cheering when they emerge from the doors. Since we’re four we are out of the doors early and the cheers grow louder for us. In the screens on the flags I catch the glimpse of us and can’t help but grin at how stunning the three of us look. I grab Daxton’s hand and Rosie grabs his other us holding them up the cheers louder as we circle in front of President Snow before coming to a stop, the last districts filling in. Flowers and bears and things are thrown on the ground, one of the roses being a teal green beside our chariot. I stepped off for a moment to pick up, before stepping back on, realising everyone stopped what they were doing to watch what I was. 

This must have been the first time in history that somebody has stepped off the chariots during the parade before Snow speaks just to pick up a rose off the ground. Standing at his pedal stool is Snow, lowering his hands to silence the cheers.

“Welcome! Tributes, we welcome you! We salute your courage and your sacrifice!” he announces, the crowd cheering loudly again. I feel my body tense up again in fear but then a squeeze of my hand claiming me. I look at Daxton and Rosie smiling back at me, we all have that slight fear in our eyes for this no matter what brave face we put on. We look back up to Snow.

“And we wish you Happy Hunger Games! And may the odds be ever in your favour!” marking the end of his speech the cheers grew loudly once more the chariots riding into the massive entrance to the training and tribute centre. Once inside I step off the chariot feeling sick watching as Cinna and the other victors and stylist walk over to us. 

“That was amazing! That move of picking up the rose and holding arms in the air is perfect!” Leafy grins at the three of us. Cinna grins as well.

“Stunning, it blew my breath away and I made the designs,” he replies. Smiling, I look at everyone, Finnick grinning, then frowns as he looks behind us. Other district tributes stare at our little group. 

“Come on, let’s on let’s go to our floor,” he says, walking to the lobby of the centre. We all follow, taking in every inch of the place. It’s massive and stunning. Inside the elevator we ride the short distance up to the fourth floor, the whole floor dedicated to us only. It’s way more modern and fancy than I could imagine, as well as being so big. 

“Your rooms are this way, up the stairs while we stay down here. There is the living and dining room and the closets are stuff full of clothes for your stay.” Leafy goes on and on about the place but the three of us just stand looking around gobsmacked. Quietly as she tours the downstairs, I head up to the bedrooms finding the one with my name closing the door behind me. My room is twice the size of my place back in four-plus everything looks even more amazing. 

Kicking off my heels shoes and undressing out of the gown, I lay it on my dresser in the closet finding something simple and comfy to wear to bed. Sitting on the bed I turn on the tv screen in my room flipping to watch the highlight reel of tonight, where Caesar Flickerman and Claudius Temple discuss. 

“I thought she was beautiful, every bit a dream of the sea,” Caesar says, them watching my district's entrance. The camera zoomed on me.

“She is quite stunning and that could win sponsors but does this beauty mean she can fight and be fierce. This year's games are so much more intense you have to bring it all into the arena-” I shut it off not needing to hear anything else. Tomorrow we start training and that lasts for two weeks, the last two nights of training being the interviews. Everything feels so much more real and less than a bad dream. One week and I will be thrown into a dangerous arena and will fight to my death. Every ounce of me wants to win for not only fearing the loss of my life but to get that ending I want. To get that ending with Finnick. 

Sleep comes quickly and easily, the morning I'm woken by Leafy knocking on my door telling me to come down for breakfast. Dressing in the allotted black outfit for training I join breakfast, Rosie and Daxton also dressed in the same as me. We eat quietly, our minds already in game mode. Only one can win, what’s the point of being friendly when in the arena we will turn on each other. Finishing breakfast we all head down to the training centre, standing with the other tributes the room isn’t big enough for all 36 of us to be in at once so they have said they will be splitting us into two groups of eighteen. One trains here the other does mentor training for the interview night and during the games. 

I’m in the second group and doing mentor training in the morning, weapons in the afternoon. Rosie and Dax are also in this group so we’re sent to our floor to meet up with the mentors. District four is lucky that we have one mentor per tribute, unlike some districts who only have one of two splits between three tributes. The other went to sit in their respective rooms, while Finnick asked me to meet him in the living room, we’re going to watch some old footage of past games to get tips and ideas of something. He wasn’t clear or I wasn't fully paying attention. Rewatching past games isn’t fun, it reminds of the many ways I could die. Or I could kill somebody. 

Pulling my knees tighter to my chest I watch highlights from last year's games, none of them Katniss but of Districts 1 and 2 and their kills. “Finnick can we take a break, there’s been a lot,” I say him pausing the video. 

“Yeah, sorry Kay.” he moves across the space sitting next to me. “I forget we have a bit more time this year than normal years to go over strategies.” 

“It’s ok, this whole situation is new for both of us. Me the actual process of walking into my possible death and you training a tribute for the Quarter Quell.” I say half-jokingly half truthful. Finnick smiles and nods. 

“Yeah, but you won’t die. I believe you’re stronger than you think.” he grabs a bowl, taking out a small white block, popping it into his mouth then holding one out to me. “Sugar cube?” he says. I take one and eat the cube, the sugary sweet making me feel a little better. 

“I’m scared, there is just so much I need to wrap my head around. From fighting in the arena to also the interview things. I just…” sighing I look down pulling my knees tighter to my chest. “I just am scared of dying, it’s stupid and silly but I am.” Finnick nods. He touches my hand softly.

“If you push yourself, listen to my advice and focus during the training sessions then you can win this thing. You won’t die Kailyn.” He moves closer, the safe gap between us closing when he does. “Let’s win this thing so we can go home together,” he says and I nod, smiling. The video from a past game playing again. Finnick telling me things to do and not to do. 

**_After_ **

The interview lasted ten minutes before I’m swept away to take victory photos that get plastered throughout the capital and districts. When that finishes I sat for the Ceremony where Présidant will crown me the victor. 

After a day of being photographed and crowned and dressed in a fancy gown. Sitting on my bed in the centre in only sweatpants and a tank top is comforting. In the mirror across from me, I see only the after Kailyn. The winner. The perfect skin, long hair and body shape that is perfect once again. I hate this Kailyn. What she did to win, what she saw. The sounds and horrors from that arena begin to come back filling my head with fear. 

Grabbing the dark blue fuzzy blanket off my bed throwing it over the mirror covering the memories and reflection. Crawling into bed I close my eyes trying to sleep. Praying for sleep. 

“STOP! STOP! HELP ME!” I scream jolting awake facing the darkness of my room. Around me isn’t the rubble or arena. It’s the dark softness of safety. My throat sore from screaming, my body drenched in sweat and my mind wide awake unable to sleep.

I go to the bathroom turning on the water of the shower making it hot and washing off the sweat. Washing my hair feeling where the extensions are after coming out of the arena. Hand running over the faint scar on my side, tracing the line with my finger. Remembering the pain that it caused and who caused it. 

Smelling Of roses and vanilla I wrap myself in a towel and dress once again, putting my hair in a side braid, reminiscent of Katniss. I lay back in bed once again not wanting to sleep just watching the capital party outside of my window. Sleep never comes but I’m able to cover it up the next day, Cinna seeing the exhaustion in my eyes and using makeup to cover it. Tonight I watch the games and have my full ending interview then I travel back to District four to be set up in Victors Village. Maybe then this whole thing can end and I can be free of the pain following the game. But that’s a wish, the PTSD will follow me for a while, the best I can do now is live. 

Cinna arrives in my room with my gown ready to be dressed on me. He gives me a warm smile and hugs. “Ready one last appearance for a while?” he asks and I nod. I sit in the makeup chair for what feels like forever until he tells me to get dressed in the gown. It’s a long black gown, a slit going up my leg and the top having a sheer pattern. The gown has sheer sleeves that loop over my middle finger covering the top of my hand. Covering the gown are silver stars. The whole dress is a little flowier rather than stiff. This dress being something different from the sea theme I’ve been going with. My hair is curled and brought to one side, a starburst pin to hold it. Heels finishing touches are added before I’m taken to the interview hall, Finnick and Leafy sitting in the front row with Cinna. 

I touch the starburst in my hair, closing my eyes as I prepare myself to rewatch the past three weeks in that arena. It’s customary to watch highlights from the arena and interview with Caesar about it after. It’s the worst part of the victory. Having to relive the arena over and over again. My whole body shakes and my mind won’t stop racing with memories. I’m also exhausted from the lack of sleep so my mind isn’t in the best state currently. I worry it won’t ever be back to the pre-games state I was in.

A simple soft touch on my shoulder sends me screaming and jumping back ready to fight whoever it is. My mind is still half in the games and my breathing spiked up as my heart raced. Standing there dressed in a suit, with the shirt open some is Finnick who looks worried at me, hands up in the air. 

“Hey, hey it’s just me. You’re safe.” he walks over to me, taking my hand in his pulling me to him. 

“I’m sorry I’m still...my brain still is in games mode,” I say and look over to the screen as the music booms with Caesar stepping onto the stage. 

“I know it takes some time and lots of sleep but you will be ok again,” he says and I look at him again. “Here, I got this made for you.” he hands me a small black box. Opening the lid I find a black bracelet with a Mockingjay pendant. It resembles the one Katniss Everdeen has, except as a bracelet instead of a pin. 

“Finnick it’s beautiful,” I say in awe of the gift. 

“I talked with Katniss and Cinna and they helped me make this for you.” he takes the bracelet from the box, putting it on my wrist. “Touch it during the interview if you need to centre yourself, ok?” I wrap my arms around him, hugging him tightly. He hugs me back, kissing my temple.

“Thank you,” I whisper stepping back as Caesar begins to introduce me. Turning to face the stage, I take a deep breath walking out, putting on a big fake smile, waving to the cheering crowd. Caesar grabs my hand holding it up as the crowd cheers loudly. 

“You look stunning my dear,” he says gushing over my gown. I twirl before taking my seat. Once sat down the film highlight reel begins, starting with the Reaping Day in district one. It follows until we get to four, the names of two people who became my friends in the arena are called before my name. Once the names are called in all the districts they jump right into the games, compressing three weeks into two hours somehow. Capturing different angels and happenings in the arena before it lands on me. Following until the final night. 

I find the need to touch my new bracelet many times during the viewing. The arena is still so fresh in my mind having to rewatch everything that happened in there made me feel more and more like I was truly back in it. As the viewing ends with the announcement of me becoming the winner then ends with me collapsing quickly followed by lights flashed onto me the stage now. I put on the biggest smile I can muster and wave-like I am the happiest person alive right now. Caesar asks me a couple of questions, mostly about the games, explanations for things I did that shocked the audience. Finally, the last question gets asked.

“So Kailyn before you went into the arena, I asked about the special person in your life. You gave such a heartbreaking and warming response.” the audience is awed as they remember my response. “So I want to know now that you’ve won, is there going to be a romance blossoming back in District 4?” I look out into the audience spotting Finnick, a small smile crossing my face when I see him smiling back at me. I look back at Caesar, a genuine smile on my lips. 

“Well, Caesar what pushed in the arena was not only the prize of winning my life but also being able to be with him. I hope when I get back home that we get time alone to sort things out.” I replied wanting to keep once thing in my life private. This seems to please the audience and Caesar making the show come to a happy end. I think Caesar once more before being whisked off to the train to be taken back home to District Four. 

Once in my room on the sleeping car, I take off the gown Cinna beautiful made for me and change into something less dressy. A pair of black leggings and a black oversized knit sweater, sitting by the window of the train watching as it begins to depart. My body and mind are exhausted but every time I close my eyes to sleep I’m haunted by the dreams. 

I wonder how long they will last, how long I will be plagued by the memories on a day to day basis. I remember after his games Finnick had some dark days, a lot of them were right after, but we didn’t meet until a few years after his games but I still remember seeing him around the District. Even now memories still haunt him but he doesn’t talk about them much, I think the only real time I heard about them was during training. They served as a partial warning of what to expect but I guess I didn’t expect the scars to still hurt as much as they do. 

The lights and sounds of the capitol begin to fade as we leave driving back to the district. By tomorrow afternoon I will arrive home and begin a new life in the Victors Village. Pulling my knees tighter to my chest. It’s going to be a long ride. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologise this took so long but her is the next chapter!! I am loving how this is turning out and am excited for everyone to see where it goes! 
> 
> I want to keep the structure of a before and after the arena part throughout until the end of the arena. I really hope you are also enjoying this! 
> 
> Enjoy and May the odds be ever in your favour!

**Author's Note:**

> I love The Hunger Games series with all my heart and Finnick with my heart. I wanted to write a "What If?" type of story. I know Annie Cresta is Finnicks one true love (and I love it!!!) but I also wanted to write an OC for this story; enter Kailyn Flynn. 
> 
> _Her face claim is Josephine Langford._  
>  _All other face claims follow the movies!_  
>  _Some outfits will have a reference picture others will be made up and described as best as I can._


End file.
